A New Home
by HaloFanBoy123
Summary: Annabeth cheats on percy with his brother Thomas, Percy leaves earth and starts the UNSC, a symbol for people like him. When Gaea attacks with the giants and titans will the UNSC help their former Parents and allies or will they help the earth against the Gods. THIS STORY WAS GIVEN TO ME BY FOEHAMMER123 AND IS STATED ON HIS/HER ACCOUNT SO DONT TELL ME THAT I STOLE THE STORY.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I'm back with a new story, I'll try to make this as good as foehammer123 did and for the first few chapters I will be placing up the chapters he/she has posted and will work from there. Anyways, I'm skipping straight to the colonization of Reach. The beginning would have been the same. Anything past the parts where they blow up the cabins is going to be different. Anyways, Chaos is the creator of everything. I mean he is space. So he has knowledge of the Halo Universe. Percy has knowledge because of Chaos. Which I forgot to explain how because I was short on time. I hope this is better and thanks to Reverbing Off The Wall for that helpful review. Did I mention that every Spartan is a demigod? Well they are

The Return to Earth

Percy's POV

It was fifty years since I left Earth. Fifty years since I've become the leader of the UNSC. Fifty years since I was cheated on and replaced. Fifty years since I severed all bonds to Earth. My name is remembered in scorn on Earth. But to the rest of the Universe, my name is said in awe. I had prevented costly wars, stopped countless criminals, and helped colonize barren planets. I knew this day would come. I just thought it wouldn't be this close. Chaos had sent me back to Earth with one mission. Aid the ones who betrayed me in a once hopeless war. I had made peace with the alien alliance known as the Covenant. I actually helped them overthrow their corrupt leaders, the High Council of Prophets. I was deep in thought the entire walk to my flagship./ppI finally arrived at my flagship, The UNSC Spirit of Fire. (Remember No Covenant-Human War. So Spirit of Fire was never lost.) I was immediately greeted by Catherine. "General, Noble Team is ready." She told me."Good. I want you to set a course for Earth." I said. As soon as the words left my mouth, her eyes filled with worry. "Don't worry about me. I have severed all bonds to Earth. I have learned to control my hate and anger." I said when I noticed her sighed and said, "Good. I had heard what they did to you. Are you sure you're okay with this?""Yes. I'm okay with this." I said hiding my irritation."All right." She replied."You are dismissed and tell the rest of your squad that their will be a meeting at the observation deck in three minutes." I told her. She nodded and saluted before walking off. I walked to the observation deck to brief them in the mission.*Time Skip 3 Minutes because I really don't want to describe the walk there.*"Noble Team, I have chosen you to accompany me on this mission because you have survived through the impossible. Now, I know you are all wondering why Earth needs backup." I said stopping for them to ask questions. When they didn't I started again, "We're helping the Greek Gods in their fight against a major threat.""Ah. So that is why we are going back." Nat said (My Noble Six Oc)"Yes. I want everyone to get some rest before we arrive at Earth. It'll be a good two weeks so I suggest you get a lot of sleep." I said."What about armaments? What are we going to fight this war with?" Emile said."Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Steel bullets will be loaded in our guns. Celestial Bronze and Steel blades will make up our melee weapons." I said."Vehicles?" Carter said, "Three variants of Warthogs, Scorpions, Pelicans, Two Falcon variants, Mongooses, Elephants, Vultures, and Short swords." I replied listing off the vehicles that would be used in the war.

"Damn. It must be desperate if we're bringing in this many types of vehicles." Catherine said.

"What about the Covenant? They should be notified of this." Jun said./pp"Already notified. They have three battle cruisers, cloaked, in orbit around Earth." I said."So, are we going to reveal ourselves in any way?" Jorge said."We'll have to. Chaos's orders." I said with a bit of anger on my voice."What happened back there? You sounded a little angry." Jorge asked. "My girlfriend cheated on me with my brother. He replaced me. He only won one battle. I won two wars for them. I tried to show everyone but they believed that I was just an attention-seeking loser. Even Artemis and her hunters thought the same. I had enough. I left and was found by Chaos about three months after I left. I was on the verge of death by then. Chaos healed me and offered me the position of Commanding General of the UNSC Armed Forces. Then it brings us here." I said finishing up my short story. "Damn. I mean we were treated bad but you... I hope they are thankful for this." Jorge said.

"Meeting adjourned. Get some sleep." I said before walking out of the room. I arrived and took off my armor before I flopped down on my bed. I fell asleep to the sound of ship's humming engines.

*Two Weeks Later*

"I want all personnel on standby. I'm taking Noble Team with me to meet our allies." I said entering the prepped Pelican.

"Okay, are we all clear on the approach? Chaos will meet us in front of the throne room." I said.

"I think we're ready." Jun said putting his helmet over his head and loading his sniper.

"All right." I said before sitting down and waiting for the Pelican to touchdown.

*Two minutes later. On Olympus*

"Finally! We're here." I said getting out and stretching. They all stretched before we walked to the throne room. I was shocked to find the door open and no Chaos there."Where is she?" Catherine asked."She's probably inside already. Let's hurry." I said before running into the open stopped when we arrived in the throne room. Chaos was in the middle talking to the Gods. I noticed that the Cabin Councilors and the Hunters inside as well."Percy. Are you sure you want to do this?" Carter said laying a hand on my shoulder."Yeah. I'm all right with this. Jun,can you head back to the fleet and tell them to stay on standby?" I replied. "I'm on it." He said before leaving the room. When he left, we walked into the light and stood by Chaos.

"Ah, There you are General. Where is Noble Three?" She asked me.

"He's telling the fleet to stay on standby." I said bowing slightly. "Ah, Well then. General, how about you tell them who you are." Chaos said. "I'll let Noble introduce themselves first." I said gesturing for them to reveal themselves. "I am Commander Carter. I was a son of Athena." Carter said taking off his helmet. Athena gasped at this revelation "I am Lieutenant Commander Catherine. I was a former daughter of Athena." Catherine said removing her helmet as well. Ares had the same reaction to Athena. "I am Warrant Officer Emile. Former son of Ares." He said removing his helmet for the first time. He had a face similar to Jun's except it had a massive scar running from his top left forehead to his bottom right chin. He also had another scar running over his left eye. "I am Chief Warrant Officer Jorge. I was a former son of Demeter." Jorge said, his helmet already off. Demeter just fainted instead of gasping in shock. "I am Lieutenant Charlie. Former son of Zeus." Charlie said popping his helmet off. Zeus looked shocked but didn't show it out loud. "Now that Noble has introduced themselves. I want you to reveal yourself, General." Chaos said to me,

"As you wish my lady." I said before taking my helmet off. Everyone immediately gasped. Some people fainted from the shock. Others were paper white.

"I am Perseus Jackson. Son of No one. I am the General of the UNSC. I am only here on Lady Chaos's orders. I didn't come back here on my own free will." I said.

"PERCY!" Thalia yelled off to my right and I watched as she tried to hug me. I gave her the most hateful glare that she stopped dead in her tracks and froze on the spot,

"Don't even think about it, Grace." I said,

"Why? I thought we were friends." Thalia said,

"We were, until The Hunt and Artemis started agreeing with Thomas. You even turned your back on me." I said with my glare.

"Wh-" She said before I interrupted her.

"Don't even make excuses! You know what you did! You knew what he did and you still believed he was the one telling the truth! This conversation is over." I said before turning back to Carter. "Where's Jun? He should be back by now." I said.

"He said something about a surprise for you Percy." Carter replied smiling

"Why are you smile-" I said before a very familiar scream reached my ears.

"PERCY!" She yelled. I turned and saw Bianca standing there in front of Jun. She was wearing a standard issue marine uniform. I noticed that she didn't wear gloves. Oh this was going to be good, I thought

"Bianca!" I said before running towards her. She ran back towards me and jumped into my arms.

"I didn't know you were in the fleet! I don't want you to get hurt." I said,

"Don't worry. You'll protect me." She said before pulling me into a kiss,

"Bianca? How are you alive?" I heard Artemis ask off to my right.

"Lady Chaos is to thank. Percy asked for me to join the UNSC. I joined up to escape the boredom of Elysium." She replied pulling out of the kiss.

"What are you wearing on your hand?" Artemis asked again. I then noticed that the ring I proposed to her with was catching the light.


	2. GOOD BYE FOR NOW

**Hey everyone **

**Im sorry to announce that due to work and studies for my ATAR i am no longer able to write for a few months i'll keep on trying to draft new chapters but i wont be able to post them in a while**

**im sorry**

**Halofanboy123**


End file.
